When putting together slides for a presentation, a lot of time must often be spent by a user to configure and adjust the visual appearance of each slide, trying to ensure the visual appearance of the slides are consistent. However when the user changes the format or visual appearance of one slide, the user must then manually go through to make sure the other sides reflect similar changes and that the change did not disrupt the visual consistency of the presentation. This time spent by the user to manually configure, adjust, and maintain the visual appearance of slides both takes away from time the user could use to further develop the actual content of the slides and does not ensure consistency amongst the slide because the slides are still susceptible to poor design practices.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.